The story of Link
by zeldaisthebest
Summary: What Link does after he returns to his child form after Ocarina Of Time.Reviews and suggestions are welcome. :)
1. Storys at dinner

THE STORY OF LINKJan 27,2004  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
I am Link. I used to live in the Kokiri Forest, to the east of Hyrule. During the peace, monsters suddenly attacked. At the Great Deku Tree's request ,I left the forest for the first time in my life, and at the castle I met the Princess Zelda. We made a promise to get the sacred triforce before the king of evil did. When I came back to the castle with the spiritual stones but I was too late. Princess Zelda had left leaving me the ocarina of time, the treasure of the royal family, and key to the door of time. Surveying the damage done I stumbled across a dying Hylian guard who told me that Ganondorf had betrayed the King. Just like Zelda's prophecy. Then the guard fell limp. I was really frightened that was the first dead body I've ever seen and the goddesses only know that it wont be my last.When I pulled the master sword from its stand, I became unconscious for seven years. And took the form of an adult. After breaking the curses of the five temples and woke the rest of the sages, together with the Princess, we sealed the evil king Ganon in the sacred realm. After his defeat Zelda sent me back seven years to regain my lost time.  
  
  
  
So I was ten again . It turns out that she and all of Hyrule remembered my accomplishments in that alternate time line(Im not really sure how)Anyway I became like a celebrity, I was loved by everyone, almost to an unbearable extent. Well a couple of months later it was my eleventh birthday .I returned to see the princess in her courtyard , which I did quite often to play. She was really happy to see me. That night I was to stay at the castle. At dinner, sitting with me at the largest dinning table I've ever seen, were the princess who sat to my right, the King at the head of the table and on the other side were guests from some other country I've never heard of. They told intriguing stories during dinner. The man spoke of tales about a hero who set out on a journey to destroy a demon called Diablo, after many hardships and trials the hero completed his quest he became possessed by the evil being. Boy I was sure glad that didn't happen to me. After the stranger finished his stories the king spoke up and introduced me as the great hero of time. The strangers were in shock that a small boy such as my self was the legendary hero. They beckoned for me to tell a story of one of my adventures I sighed then agreed I got tired of telling my tales. Everyone always wants to know everything about me and what I did .I guess being a hero has its price. Same with being a princess, Zelda is always busy. It was getting late now, about 9:00pm. Zelda's father let her stay up late because I her best friend was coming over. After dinner Zelda and I excused ourselves from the table. She told me she wanted to give something to me. "Hmm wonder what it is ?" I thought. 


	2. The gift

THE STORY OF LINK January 27,2004   
  
CHAPTER TWO   
  
Grabbing me by the hand she lead me through a long corridor, and down a flight of stairs."Where are we going Zel ?" I was now starting to get curious, maybe she got me a present. I grinned with anticipation. Remembering how exited I got just to get her autograph on that piece of paper that allowed me to get access to Death Mountain. " Hold on be patient Link" Zelda also smiled. Emerging into a huge room aligned with weapons and armor of all kinds. Suddenly she let go of my hand and darted ahead of me towards the back of the room. Bending down next to something she then turned my way and waved me over. "Hey Link, over here !" Walking over, amazed by the swords from all over the country some even imported. "Wow"   
  
"Hey !Link hurry up." Zelda snapped me out of my trance-like state.   
  
"Oh sorry." I replied rushing over. Next to Zelda was a large wooden trunk . "Its for your birthday. Go ahead open it." Inside was a new shield, made with a strong metal material, the middle was tinted blue and had the red mark of Hyrule. It looked just liked the Hylian sheild but was fitted for my height. " I had it made especially for you. Its one of a kind, you wont find another one like it. I call it the 'Hero's shield.' " Then out of nowhere she kissed me on the check. Jeez I was so embarrassed, you see I really liked her not as a friend but maybe, perhaps more than that. "So do you like it?"She asked.   
  
" Of course, I love it!" I answered referring she meant the kiss rather than the shield.   
  
(Sigh) "I used to be such a dork.." Just then I heard a faint voice an the distance calling Zelda.   
  
"Oh that must be Impa. I didn't realise it was that late already. Oh well goodnight Link."Sure enough a few moments later Impa made sure Zelda was ready for bed and guided me back to the room were I was staying. 


	3. Thoughts Of A Boy

CHAPTER 3  
  
Thoughts of a boy  
  
Drifting off to sleep, in that huge castle bed that was so different than my own cramped wooden bed in the forest. The forest...I had so many memories back there, My first meeting with the Deku tree, learning of my true lineage, playing the ocarina with Saria, even getting my but whooped by Mido,(not that it will happen ever again!, after all I am the Hero Of Time I got a reputation to keep...undefeated-yeah that sounds about right) and it was also the same place my mother passed away. But one thing that I will always keep in my heart was that day when a fairy finally came to be my partner. Navi and I had been though so much together ,I regretted never telling her how much she really meant to me, and when she left me at the sacred Temple of Time I truly felt a great sadness of abandonment in my heart, it was like all my friends had left me all alone. The sages had to guard their temples,(well except maybe Impa , Im still not really sure how she sealed the shadow temple back up,oh well) I would also eventually move out of the forest because of my so called 'unnatural growth' according to the Kokiri, not that I had any friends there left anyway.I never was really one to have a social life. Malon was busy working at the ranch .Even though I only talked to her a few times I kinda got a feeling she's got a crush on me but I cant fall for someone who calls me 'Fairy Boy .'Too bad, sorry Malon. Anyway I wanted to see my fairy companion at least one more time to ask her why she left without saying goodbye. Did she really hate me that much? And I wanted to apologize for the mean things I said to her, well of course who wouldn't say those things when you had a frigging, stupid ,little, annoying voice following you every where you go yelling "HEY, LOOK, LISTEN" every five minutes . Woops there I go again. But seriously I do feel guilty how I can treat my friends sometimes, like how I broke Ruto's heart by calling off or so-called engagement I didn't mean to make her cry really. (sigh) sometimes Im a real jerk. Oh goddesses s.... I hope I never made Zelda cry, she'll never know how much she really means to me .Zelda is the only one I know that will take time out of her busy schedule just to be with me. Now she's the best friend I have ...Hmm maybe I love her? Well anyway I can never live with the guilt knowing that I've hurt someone close to me, Ill definitely do something about it later im too tired to right my wrongs right now, all this thinking gives me a headache. 


End file.
